implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Alsace-Lorraine (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Republic of Alsace-Lorraine is a democratic French survivor nation based in the former French regions of Alsace and Lorraine. Its capital is Nancy, the capital of the old Duchy of Lorraine. History 'Doomsday' Near by nuclear strikes were at Paris (5x 1kt, 2x 10kt and 1 x 20kt), Paris Le Bourget Airport (1x 1kt), Strasburg (1x 10kt and 1 x 20kt), Aachen (1x 1kt), MOD Osnabrück (2x 1kt which did not exsplode), Bitburg Air Base AFB (1x 10kt), Bitburg (1x 10kt), Prüm (1x 1kt), Bastogne (1x 1kt), Frankfurt-au-Mien (2x 10 kt, 2x 15kt, 2 x 20kt). Kaiserslautern, Bitburg and Duren were each hit by 1 x 20kt missiles Doomsday. Reims was hit by a 1kt bomb, but it buried it’s self 180ft underground and never went off. 'After Doomsday' A famine and cholera epidemic hit the nation in both mid-1963 to late 1964 and again in 1967 to late 1968. The Journeys of Discovery Nancy Mayor Philippe Parot and his colleague Francine LeBlanc created a band of loyal supporters and forcibly rallied the locals in Nancy, Metz and Mulhouse to a common cause in 1964. He would remain the nation’s leader until the first elections 1n 1988. Food rationing was brought in untill 1972.The rich soils once more gave good harvests after organises farming was restarted in the mid 1970's. 1975-1990 Living-standards would rise steadily after the agricultural, fiscal, medical and social reforms of 1982. The Some Franc become the national currency in 1984. First contact was made with the Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia on January the 5th 1982. Agriculture has much improved since the introduction of steam powered threshing machines and alike in 1989. 1991-1995 '1997-2000' The border towns of Freiburg, Baden-Baden, Pirmasens, Offenburg and Belfort were politically, militarily and economically absorbed between 1997 and 1998, in a common union against the still chaotic territories of the former West Germany. Present day The nations has developed to about the same standard of living, moral values and political attitudes as Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia. Both are long standing allies against the hostile tribesmen form the ruined cities of Frankfurt-au-Maine, Kaiserslautern, Bitburg and Duren. 'Bad weather' # The rainstorm and floods of mid 2007 killed 2 in Nancy. #The winter of 2009-10 was the worst in 50 years killing 12 people. #The rainstorms of early in the June of 2012 killed 1 person in Nancy. Military The armed forces discontinued the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1987. The army is a volunteer force of 4,500. It owns 5 alcohol-fuelled vehicles- #2x FT-17 Tank #3x Chevrolet RD 4x2 (USA) - Truck #The French Darne machine gun. #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen submachine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #MG 42 machiene gun Economy It is still largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby former West German towns. Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, especially French ones, the economy is poor and suffers from labour shortages. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Lille-Wallonia, but is slowly developing for the better. Polatics Elections were held every 5 years since 1982. The parties are as follows: *French Conservatives, 5 *Independents, 5, *Communist party of France, 2, *French Liberals, 1, *Degallists, 1, *Green, 1. Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. Media A national newspaper has been in circulation since 2008. Wine the Alsace vineyards started producing wine after 1998 and exported to the Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia's client state of Luxembourg after 2008. The arts The Belgian surrealist artist, René François Ghislain Magritte (21 November 1898 – 14 May 1968) has fallen out of favour in recent years, while The French impressionist artist Henri Marie Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec-Monfa or simply Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec for short (24 November 1864 – 9 September 1901) has gained much popularity since the 1980's and is regarded as a master painter. Category:France Category:Europe Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse